The Stars will Shine Forever
by Sailor Sun7
Summary: Sakura has just made friends with a strange girl whom she met a few times in a dream, only she doesn't realise that they are the same person. In the dream, the girl is set out to kill her. In reality she is as nice as can be. Which is the real girl?
1. Prolugue

Title: Stars Will Shine Forever  
  
Chapter one : Prolugue  
  
Authors Note ~ Hehe. Hi, all of you. This is one of my first fanfics I've ever written. I've written many others before, but I've never sent them out. So... I hope all readers will enjoy this one. Thanks, you guys (and gals). Please send any comments you have after reading this. Hopefully, I can improve.  
  
~Sailor Sun  
  
Disclaimer: The main cardcaptor characters belong to CLAMP. All others belong to me.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sarah Katie Collyester sat on a bench with her friends Adora Anderson, Belinda Narusegawa and Tammy Makino. She tapped her foot impatiently as she took a quick glance at her watch.  
  
Belinda raised her eyebrows at Sarah Katie. She recognised that look. It was the look Sarah Katie had on her face everytime she was about to fly into a rage. Thinking fast, she said, "Calm down Sarah. Andrews and Ryu will be here soon."  
  
Sarah Katie didn't answer, but that was a good sign because she could have exploded with anger instead. She leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she started to snore softly as she fell into a deep sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep in the last few days because of the dream she'd been having. It was a wierd one at that, and her friends had agreed to meet her that very Saturday morning to discuss the dream.  
  
However, when Sarah Katie fell asleep, she had that dream again. Inside her mind, she saw a young girl of, maybe 15, 16 years old. The girl had short auburn hair and big, beautiful emerald eyes. Inside the dream, Sarah Katie was fighting the girl vigorously. The girl was using some kind of strange magic with cards and her wand, and Sarah Katie was using her own magical sword.  
  
Suddenly, some green vines sprouted from a card and wrapped themselves tightly around Sarah Katie's body and legs. The vines were strong, but not strong enough to hold Sarah Katie down. She leapt forward, unaware of the the vines which were straining her back; they cut into her arms and legs but she drew her sword forward and plunged it into the girl. It was a terrible scene. Blood was splattered everywhere. The beautiful young girl fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Twenty hundred miles away, a girl name Sakura Kinomoto woke up with a start.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Kero flew over to Sakura.  
  
Sakura was apparently too shocked to say anything. Her mind was in a tangle.Who was that strange girl she had seen in her dream? She had dark brown shoulder length hair and big pretty eyes, just like her, except that they were brown. Sakura trembled as she clutched her stomach tightly. The dream had been so scary. Whoever would want to kill her? And why?  
  
It took her awhile to realise that Kero was hovering in front of her, looking at her worriedly. "Ah, Kero-chan. I'm fine, really." Sakura lied, "It's nothing, really," she added when she saw Kero looking at her suspiciously, "go back to sleep now..."  
  
Kero didn't say anything, but he could tell from her troubled green eyes that she was lying.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura's mind was flooded with thoughts. "Who could that person be? What did she want? Was she a new enemy?"  
  
Sakura would have to think about this. She decided that if this strange girl was a new enemy, she had to be prepared, for the girl was liable to be very dangerous.  
  
***  
  
Author's note ~ So? How did you like it? I tried to make a sort of cliff- hanger here. And you can all keep on guessing what Sarah Katie's true identity is until I've finished writing the next chapter.  
  
I know this is a very very short chapter, but it's just the prolugue and is written to let you get a feel of this story. Anyhow, the next chapter will be much longer.  
  
So... please write in to karana_chan@hotmail.com , and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Beginning of a Friendship

Title : The Stars Will Shine Forever  
  
Chapter 2 : The Beginning of a Friendship  
  
Author's Note~ Hi, It's me again. (duh) Anyway, I didn't exactly give time for anyone to review that first part, because I'm writing this the very day I posted the prolugue. ^^; But... If you had read the first part, I had said that this chapter was going to be very long. So brace yourselves... cuz... here I go...!  
  
~Sailor Sun  
  
(P.S *" mean that the character is having their inner- thoughts)  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Sarah! Sarah! Wake up!" Sarah Katie felt someone shaking her vigorously by the shoulders. Her eyes opened slowly. When she saw Andrews in front of her, she suddenly burst into tears and hugged him.  
  
"Andrews..." She sobbed heavily, "I...I killed someone... But it wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to kill her! It wasn't my fault! She... was trying to attack me..."  
  
Andrews face turned a bright shade of pink, but he stroked Sarah Katie's back gently, "It's all right...It's just a dream..."  
  
Sarah Katie pulled away from him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I didn't want to kill her! It was an accident!"  
  
"Sarah, calm down!" Belinda said, looking slightly alarmed. She reached out a hand and touched Sarah Katie's arm lightly, but she shrieked and pushed Belinda's arm away, "No! Don't touch me there! It hurts..."  
  
All of a sudden, Tammy let a yell, "Sarah! Sarah, you're bleeding! What's happening to you?"  
  
Sure enough, Sarah Katie's T-shirt was ripped and soaked with blood. It looked as though some very strong and thick wires or vines had tried to wrap themselves around her.  
  
"We'll get you to the hospital now, come on," Ryu said.  
  
"No need for that," Adora interrupted. She shoved Andrews aside and held out her hand over Sarah Katie's head. A strange sort of sandy sparkle descended from her hand and scattered onto Sarah Katie's body. Then a strange sort of tingle came over her, and her wounds were healed, just like that.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura-chan... you look terrible," Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji said, her eyes filled with anxiety.  
  
"I'm fine, I just wasn't able to sleep in the last few days," Sakura said weakly. She looked up and smiled at Tomoyo, "Really, I am see?" She tried to flex her arms, but she was so tired that they just flopped down to her sides.  
  
"Sakura! You should go home and rest! You shouldn't be in school right now!" Sakura raised her head and saw Li Shaoran looking at her fiercely.  
  
"Shaoran-kun..." Sakura smiled softly at him. She loved him best when he tried to cover up his feelings for her by acting fierce.  
  
"Ah, gomen... I didn't mean to be so rude..." Shaoran turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Betzuni (It's nothing), you don't have to apologise... I..." Before Sakura knew it, she had lost conciousness and her head fell to the table.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Quick! Get her a doctor! Someone call the ambulance!"  
  
*"Shaoran-kun... help me, please... my stomach... it's bleeding...Shaoran- kun..."*  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe this! I just can't believe this!" Adora threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Belinda replied dully.  
  
"I can't believe we're flying all the way to Tokyo to meet some 16 year old girl with what? Auburn hair and emerald eyes because of Sarah's dream?! I mean, puh-leeze, give me a break!" Adora screeched into Belinda's ear.  
  
"Karana-Chan said to follow our hearts, and this is where Sarah's heart directed us to go," Andrews said in his usual soft tone.  
  
Ryu took out a small basket and opened it. Inside, there were two cats. One named Cerbuls and another named Karana. Ryu smiled at them, "And Karana- Chan is usually right, isn't she?"  
  
Cerbuls opened his mouth to speak but Ryu put his finger lightly on it, "No Cerbuls-kun," he whispered softly, "No speaking out in public, remember?" Cerbuls bowed his head and obeyed.  
  
"Anyway, I don't know why you're complaining," Belinda told Adora irritably, "It's not like we're paying for this whole trip. Our school had agreed beforehand to let us go on a vacation to Tokyo to study their culture, so-"  
  
"Yeah! Vacation!" Adora cut in, "You said it yourself! But we're going on some stupid MISSION! Not a vacation!"  
  
"I don't know what you're so pissed off about!"  
  
Belinda and Adora squabbled on for a few more minutes before a flight attendant asked them to stop shouting. Meanwhile, Sarah Katie was sitting quietly at the side of the aisle, most unlike her usual self. Usually, she'd be the one to join in the fray and argue happily along with them. But this time, she just sat by herself, staring into space.  
  
"Are you okay, Sarah?" Tammy asked her quietly.  
  
Startled, Sarah Katie replied, "Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine..."  
  
"You're thinking about that dream again, aren't you?" Tammy said worriedly.  
  
Sarah smiled warmly, "Only you would be able to guess that."  
  
"Sure, we've been best friends for a long time, haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah, since we were 4 years old, to be exact. Then I met Belinda and Adora when I was 12...and you met them when you when 14..."  
  
"It's been so long since then."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then-  
  
"Sarah? What makes you think it was really you in that dream?"  
  
Sarah Katie looked at Tammy, surprised, "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"I mean think about it. We only concentrated on the possibility that that person who killed the girl was you. I mean maybe it was someone else," Tammy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Like who?" Sarah Katie asked, still feeling slightly puzzled  
  
"Like, maybe it's a clone, or an immitation of you, or maybe it was someone who used magic to disguise themselves as you, or maybe... maybe it was your twin..."  
  
"My twin? You mean Rebeccah?" Sarah started to laugh loudly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tammy asked.  
  
"If that person was Rebeccah, then I'm the Queen of France! First of all, Rebeccah doesn't have a sword, I do. Secondly, She can't stand violence-"  
  
"Well, you can't either," Tammy said reasonably.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the point. I know martial arts, and I know how to wield a sword. On the other hand, she doesn't."  
  
"I guess you have a point there."  
  
"And thirdly, she's a beautiful and kind and loving and caring girl. Unlike me," Sarah said sadly, "That's why she was able to go home, while I'm stuck here."  
  
"That's not true!" Tammy said hurriedly, "You're stuck here because you're here to protect the people of this Earth!"  
  
Sarah Katie shook her head and her bushy hair flowed gently behind her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I want to go home..." she whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura-chan... daijoubu desuka? (Are you all right?)"  
  
Sakura blinked. In front of her, was Tomoyo and Shaoran looking worriedly at her. "Where am I?" She asked drowsily.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and said, "You're at the school's sick bay. The doctor has just gone out to call your father and Touya-san. They should be here soon."  
  
Shaoran looked at Sakura sternly, but she could see that his eyes were full of concern and worry, "You shouldn't be getting sick around this time," he said seriously, "school exams are coming and you should try to do well for this term."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Shaoran-kun, I had a dream just now when I fainted."  
  
Shaoran's eyes widened, "You did?"  
  
Sakura nodded again. She put a finger to her cheek and tried to remember what the dream was about. "I saw... 6 people in that dream, they're about he same age as us. I dreamt that they were going to transfer to our school."  
  
Tomoyo put her hand to her mouth, "If that's what you say, then it must be true. Sakura-chan's dreams always come true."  
  
"Yeah, maybe...they might be dangerous though," Sakura said.  
  
"SAKURA!" The sick bay door suddenly burst open and Touya Kinomoto came dashing into the room panting heavily.  
  
"Sakura," he repeated. Then he shot an extremely mean look at Shaoran, "Did this brat do anything to you?"  
  
Sakura shook her head and smiled, "No, not at all. In fact, Shaoran-kun helped bring me here and took care of me with Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Touya let out a low snarl and turned back to Sakura, "I'd better bring you home now. Otto-san(dad) is there and he's waiting for us."  
  
"Hai, Onni-chan," Sakura replied good-naturedly.  
  
As Tomoyo and Shaoran helped Sakura out of the bed, Touya thought *"Kaijuu (monster) is such a beautiful and loving girl. She cares so much for other people and tries so hard for people to like her. She's so vulnerable. She might not be able to escape from the clutches of evil one day."*  
  
***  
  
~Two days later~  
  
"ARGHHHH! This outfits suck! I can't stand them!"  
  
"Adora-chan! Can you stop complaining for once?"  
  
"Why one Earth are you calling me Adora-CHAN? Siao izzit? (*Singlish/ Improper English* Are you crazy?)  
  
"No! I am not crazy! You are! And we're in a Japanese school, in case you forgot!"  
  
Adora, Belinda, Tammy and Sarah Katie were in the Tomoeda school dressing room, ready for their first day at Tomoeda high.  
  
"Hmph, I think I school uniforms are so much better." Adora muttered.  
  
"I like these uniforms, they're so much cooler than Victoria's school uniforms," Sarah Katie said, grinning.  
  
Adora sighed, "Ok Ok, maybe they are kinda cute, but I still can't stand them."  
  
"Then sit down," Tammy muttered to Sarah Katie and they both giggled.  
  
When they came out of the dressing room, they saw Ryu and Andrews out already. Andrews blushed at the sight of Sarah Katie. "Erm...you look very nice Sarah-chan..." he said slowly. Sarah Katie blushed too, "You too Andrew-kun."  
  
Ryu tried to do a cool James Bond pose, "Don't I look cool?" He asked Belinda.  
  
Belinda used one of her Tomoeda books and smacked him over the head with it. "Don't kid yourself, Ryu-kun."  
  
"By the way, where's Cerbuls-kun and Karana-chan?" Tammy asked.  
  
"They're in my hotel room," Sarah Katie replied, adjusting her collar.  
  
"Everyone ready to head for our new class?" Belinda asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Brace yourselves," Adora joked, "we're about to meet the girl with auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes from Sarah's dreams."  
  
Everyone couldn't help laughing. Upstairs in class 4-2 of Tomoeda high school, the girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes sat at the side of the classroom chatting with her friends, unaware of the wonders and danger in which the 6 new students were going to bring to her.  
  
***  
  
"Class, today I'm very happy to tell you that there are 6 transfer students coming to our class today. They come from Victoria school from the northern part of Japan. But over there, they speak English and Chinese more than Japanese. Most of them are transfer students from other countries."  
  
"Sugoi (amazing), ne Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, feeling impressed.  
  
Tomoyo nodded slightly, "Ah..."  
  
"But," The teacher continued, "You do not have to be pressured to speak to them in their native languages because they will know how to speak Japanese too."  
  
[ *author's note : remember this is supposed to be in Japan, only that the dialouge is written in English, when actually Sakura and the gang are supposed to be speaking in Jap. Sarah Katie and the rest are from an English and Chinese speaking school which just so happens to be in Japan.]  
  
"They will be here only for a few days to study with us and see how we learn and what our culture is like." The teacher looks at his watch, "They should be here by now..." He walks over to the door and looks out the corridor.  
  
"Sakura," Shaoran said suddenly, "remember you dream? There were 6 transfer students! And right now, there are also 6 people from Victoria transferring here!"  
  
"Sakura-chan, your dreams are so accurate..." Tomoyo said, stunned.  
  
"We have to be careful, the might be dangerous," Shaoran said thoughtfully.  
  
"Class," the teacher said suddenly,"here they are, the 6 transfer students from Victoria."  
  
The door slid open and in stepped in Adora, Belinda, Tammy, Sarah Katie, Ryu and Andrews. The teacher closed the door after them and went to the board, writing their names according to their position: Adora Anderson, Belinda Narusegawa, Tammy Makino, Sarah Katie Collyester, Zakri Ryu, Andrews Satoshi.  
  
The teacher then arranged their seats, "Satoshi-san (Andrews), you sit behind Daidouji-san, over there," he points behind Tomoyo.  
  
As the teacher aranged the seat of Tammy and Ryu, Andrews walked to his seat, at the same time, trying to look out for that girl from Sarah Katie's dream. His eyes travelled over to Tomoyo, and then to Sakura. When he saw Sakura, he stopped directly in front of her table. (Just like Shaoran and Eriol had done before.) Sakura gave him a small smile, in which he did not return; he merely glared at her. After he had studied her closely, he continued to his seat, with Shaoran glaring at him by the side ^.^  
  
***  
  
~ Recess Time~  
  
"Sakura... I think...I think, you'd better be careful of those newcomers..." Shaoran told Sakura sternly.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, her mouth full of cake.  
  
Tomoyo smiled mischievously, and put a finger slyly to her chin, "Because, Sakura-chan, Li-kun is afraid that he'll lose you to Satoshi-san."  
  
Shaoran turned beet red, whereas Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, confused. "What do you mean, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Ah, Sakura-chan, just as clueless as ever."  
  
Sakura was just pondering over Tomoyo's words, when a voice reached her ears.  
  
"Ano... eto...Kinomoto-san? May we join you?"  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the 6 newcomers looking at her, with trays of food in their hands.  
  
Sakura quickly moved to the side and nodded, "Yes, of course you may, dozo."  
  
Sarah Katie took the first initiative to sit down next to her, while the rest settled themselves around the table with Tomoyo and Shaoran (who was frowning in displeasure).  
  
Adora, however, stood in front of Sakura and tapped her cheek. She squinted at Sakura and looked so closely at Sakura that she had to lean back. "Is something wrong?" She asked Adora nervously.  
  
Adora nodded primly and put an highly important look on her face, "Yes... Kinomoto-san, do you have emerald eyes and auburn hair?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura blushed furiously.  
  
"Adora-chan! Kono Baka! (You stupid!) Nani, shtenayo? (What do you think you're doing?)" Belinda jumped up from her seat like a flash and grabbed Adora's collar. Dragging her by the scruff of the neck, Belinda pulled her out of the canteen, ready to give her a lecture.  
  
"Ah...gomen ne, Kinomoto-san," Sarah Katie apologised politely, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Betzuni," Sakura replied, "Erm, you are...Colly... Corr... Collyes.."  
  
Sarah Katie grinned nervously, "Er...It's Collyester. Is my name too hard for you to pronounce? Maybe you could just call me Sarah."  
  
Sakura lit up, "Honto? (Really?) Arigato! Sarah-Katie-chan."  
  
Sarah Katie bent down slightly, "Erm, you can just call me Sarah-chan, all my close friends do that anyway."  
  
Sakura turned pink with pleasure at being acknowledged as one of Sarah Katie's close friends, "Ah, Sarah-chan! In that case, you can just call me Sakura."  
  
Sarah Katie raised her head and smiled at Sakura, "Let's hope we can be great friends, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Meanwhile, Shaoran was staring suspiciously at Andrews and Ryu. Ryu was making his typical lame jokes and Andrews was (as usual) listening quietly, not speaking a word. Ryu caught Shaoran's eye and went over to him, "Hey! You're Li Shaoran, right?"  
  
Shaoran eyed Ryu, "Yeah, why?"  
  
Ryu smiled at Shaoran, "Well, me and Andrew-kun here," he pauses and pulls Andrews over to him by the scruff of his neck, practically choking him. "Well, we're new, so I was hoping you could be one of our friends here and show us around Tomoeda and Tokyo."  
  
Andrews rolled his eyes and started to turn away but Ryu grabbed his arm and gave Andrews a scowl. Not usually being the one to have a sour face, Andrews recognised that look immediately. It was the look Ryu wore everytime he had enough of Andrews rudeness. Although Ryu was a very bouyant and outgoing person, he always knew when to stop, and Andrews, being his friend ever since they were little, knew that too.  
  
Andrews sighed. It was time to shelve his pride. He turned to Shaoran reluctantly and smiled the smile he reserved only for the closest of his friends. He then shook Shaoran's hand and said, "Yoroshiku-ne, Li-kun. Let's hope we can be friends."  
  
Seeing the smile on Andrews face, Shaoran smiled too, and shook Andrews' hand, "You can call me Shaoran."  
  
Ryu smiled. For all the bitterness and meaness in Andrews, Ryu had always been prepared to overlook that and stay friends with Andrews. That, Ryu thought, was one of the most important part of being a friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Adora, Belinda and Tomoyo were all hitting off really well. Just like Tomoyo and Sakura, Adora was crazy in her own way, and Belinda was always the sane one. Belinda had been best friends with her since they were 5. She had always been good at studies, and somehow always had the top position in school reserved for her; while Adora was more into sports, getting gold for all type of events. As far as their personalities were, the two girls somehow managed to stay best friends through all the year.  
  
All of a sudden, a voice came over the loud-speaker, disrupting everyone's conversation. "All students who want to try out for the karate/martial arts class to compete in the inter-school challenge, please meet Mr. Yamano at the entrance to the Karate club."  
  
At that point, Sarah Katie cast a glance at Andrews, who looked back at her seriously. Then their faces broke into a smile. They nodded at each other and stood up.  
  
***  
  
Author's note~ Okay everyone? Long enough? I did say that this was going to be a longer chapter than the last. But considering, it's very short compared to most fanfics. T.T (lol)  
  
Anyway, if you have any questions about Sarah Katie and her gang, just e-mail me at karana_chan@hotmail.com . Maybe I forgot some info on them and you can ask me about it, then I'll post it in on the next chapter.  
  
(I know, I still haven't filled you guys/gals in on Sarah Katie's identity, but wait on, cuz I'm still writing...Patience,kay?) This chapter isn't concentrating much on Sakura and co. , but I assure you, the next one will be.  
  
Anyhow, keep R+R, ok? Thanx!  
  
~Sailor Sun 


	3. Friends or Foes/ Sarah Katie's choice

Title : The Stars Will Shine Forever  
  
Chapter 3 : Friends or Foes/ Sarah Katie's Choice  
  
~Author's note : Hey everyone, it's me again. Yeah, again. Anyway, I'm sure, (at least, I hope) that this chapter will be longer than the other one. Sarah Katie's identity will be half-revealed to you. Sakura will meet some old friends, and yes, this chapter is concentrated more on her. So... keep on reading!  
  
~Sailor Sun  
  
**********************************************  
  
Andrews ran over to Sarah Katie and grabbed her hand. Pulling her up from her seat, he started to make a run for the Karate club, but Sarah Katie tugged him backwards to slow him down, "Wait! You don't even know where the Karate club is!" She said desperately trying to hold him back.  
  
Quickly, she turned to Sakura, who was smiling at her, "Ano...Sakura- chan..."  
  
"You're going to enter the class? That's amazing! I didn't know you could fight!" Sakura said, thoroughly impressed.  
  
Sarah Katie had heard that statement so many times before that she didn't bother to have the grace to blush. "Sakura-chan, where is the Karate club?"  
  
Sakura pointed to the left, 'Turn left from here and go up the stairs to level 2. Then go to the room next to Room103. You can't miss it."  
  
"Ariga-tooooooo....!" Sarah Katie managed to reply before being dragged away by an over-enthusiastic Andrews.  
  
Sakura felt a bit confused. From what she had seen from the first part of the class with him, Andrews had always been very sullen and quiet, not bothering to get himself involved in group discussions or getting to know new people. And there he was, with a child-like grin on his face pulling Sarah Katie off to a martial arts tryout class.  
  
"Feeling puzzled?"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Belinda smiling at her.  
  
"Naruswgawa-san!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Call me Belinda," Belinda said warmly, "Sorry I gave you a shock."  
  
Sakura smiled too, "Never mind, in that case, you can alos call me Sakura."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. I saw you looking a bit confused just now."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah, How come Andrews was so excited over the tryouts?"  
  
"Oh, That's because he's got a passion for martial arts and he never misses a chance to show off his skills. It just so happens that Sarah-chan also likes martial arts, so she's sorta like he's partner in it. Furthermore, they've been friends for about three to four years now, and he's closer to her than he is to any of us girls." said Belinda.  
  
"Yeah, very close..." Adora said slyly, overhearing the conversation.  
  
"Adora-CHAN!" Belinda exclaimed.  
  
"Just like Ryu-kun is closer to Belinda-chan than any of us girls," Tammy added mischevously.  
  
Belinda turned red, "No...no! What nonsense...! Don't listen to them, Sakura-san," she sputtered, feeling extremely embarrassed.  
  
Sakura hesitated, "Erm... you mean Zakri-kun?"  
  
Adora and Tammy nodded, "YUP!"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Wow! I didn't know that Zakri-kun like you! Omedeto! (congratulations)"  
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands together, 'That's so...... sweet!"  
  
Belinda turned even redder, if possible, and jumped furiously on Adora, strangling her. "Adora! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!..."  
  
Sakura left them and joined Ryu and Shaoran, "Ne, Shaoran-kun, aren't you entering?"  
  
Shoaran looked surprised, "Whaddya mean?"  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes, "Shaoran, didn't you even hear the announcment about the Karate class?"  
  
Shaoran shook his head, "No,'" he said simply. *"He must be deaf*" Ryu thought.  
  
"Anyway, the school asked whether anyone wanted to join the club to compete in the inter-school challenege." Ryu continued.  
  
"So? What does that have got to do with me?" Shaoran asked.  
  
Ryu slapped his forehead with his palm, "Isn't it obvious? Kinomoto-san is asking you to join!" *"Baka!"*  
  
Shaoran turned to Sakura, "Is that true?" he asked, trying not to blush.  
  
"Yeah! I think you're an excellent fighter! You really should!"  
  
"well, if you think I should, then, I'll go. See you guys!" Shaoran hopped off the bench and zoomed out of the canteen faster than you could say "Sakura"  
  
"Nothing stands in the way of love..." Ryu muttered.  
  
***  
  
~At the Karate club~  
  
"It's been quite awhile since with fought," Sarah Katie mummured.  
  
"Yeah," Andrews grinned, "I still remember everyone's nickname for you when we were in Victoria Elementary, Karate Mistress..."  
  
Sarah Katie blushed, "I haven't heard that name in so long... Ever since we went to Victoria Junior College..." she sighed, "Over there, we're so swamped with work, most activities are forgotten."  
  
She did a few moves, "I haven't practiced for so long, it seems that my skills have faded."  
  
"Don't say that," Andrews blurted out, "After all, you were one of the most talented martial artists when you were in Victoria Elelmentary, everyone was so afraid of provoking you."  
  
"Well... So were you," Sarah Katie pointed out.  
  
"Hey you guys! Am I too late?"  
  
Andrews and Sarah Katie turned around and saw Shaoran dashing into the Karate club. Andrews smile faded but Sarah Katie smiled politely and said, "No, in fact, you're right on time!"  
  
Shaoran smiled back at her. Andrews frowned.  
  
*" I can sense a strange aura around her... but it's a very warm and welcoming aura... yet, she seems to possess some type of dark magic..."* - Shaoran  
  
"Hello students,"Mr Yamano's voice suddenly boomed out.  
  
"Good Morning Yamano-sensei!" Everyone replied.  
  
"I see many potential martial artist in this room," he said, "but only a selected few will get the chance to be part of the club to enter the inter- school competition..."  
  
There was some murmurs and groans from around the room.  
  
"We will not have the audition today, but instead, we will have it this Saturday. We will begin by showing what you can do. Then, you will battle one another. Finally, I will challenge you, to get a feel of how good you are. When all that is done, I will choose only fifteen out of the thirty odd people here... Good luck everyone, and practice well... "  
  
As the students filed out of the room, Sarah Katie grit her teeth and clutched Andrews' arm nervously, "That does it, I'm finished. I'd better not go for the audition."  
  
Andrews laughed, 'Don't worry kiddo, It'll be a cinch for you. It just that sometimes you have no self-confidence..."  
  
They chatted happily and walked out of the room. Shaoran observed them thoughtfully *" Andrews is just like the past me. Quiet, mean, and sometimes even rude. Only being friendly when the girl he likes is around..."*  
  
***  
  
That night, Sakura was brushing her hair when her handphone suddenly rang. "Kero-chan!" she yelled, "Can you please help me get that?"  
  
Grumbling and mumbling under his breathe, he picked up the phone and screeched into it, "BAKA! HOW DARE YOU CALL AND TROUBLE ME AT THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT!"  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura shouted angrily. She hopped out of her seat and grabbed the phone from him.  
  
Scowling heavily at each other, Sakura put the phone to her mouth and said, "MoshiMoshi, Sakura desu."  
  
"Sakura-san, I think we need to work up on Kero-chan's manners..." a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Ah! Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily, "Ogenki-desuka? (How are you?)"  
  
Hearing that name, Kero suddenly froze and broke into a sweat, "Gomen Nasai Clow-san, Gomen-ne...Gomen..."  
  
Sakura started and laughing and so did Eriol. "Tell Kero-chan that I forgive him...anyway Sakura-san, I want to tell you something... I'm coming back to Japan some time this week..."  
  
"You are?" Sakura said happily, "That's wondeful! Why this sudden news?"  
  
"I've got some unfinished business to do, and besides, I'd like to visit you guys..."  
  
"That's great!" Sakura replied enthusiastically, "And your timing couldn't have been any better, these really nice transfer students just arrived at our school today, maybe you'll get a chance to meet them!"  
  
Eriol paused, then he said, "Good. Have you made friends with them?"  
  
Sakura nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "Yeah, and there's this one who's really nice. Her name's Sarah Katie Coll...Corry... Sorry, but I can't pronounce it..." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
Eriol hesitated, "Is it Collyester?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh-huh, How did you know?" asked Sakura, amazed.  
  
Sakura could hear Eriol sigh, "I can't really remember, but I have a trace of this name in Clow Read's memory...After all I don't have all of Clow Reed's memories..."  
  
Sakura felt surprised, "Really? What do you know about her?"  
  
"If I'm not wrong, her father's name is Kenneth Collyester. He's a powerful magician, you could even say sorceror. From what I can remember, she's not an ordinary girl. It was said that she had a twin, Rebeccah Collyester. But Sarah Katie was the one born with the magic and power from her father, Rebeccah on the other hand, could only manage simple magic." said Eriol  
  
"But if this was in Clow Read's time, then how come she's still living? She should be thousands of years old now..." Sakura said.  
  
"That one I'm not sure," Eriol replied doubtfully, "But it was also said that she had the power to control the force of darkness...Anyway, this might be a different Sarah Katie Collyester, so you needn't be so cautious... Till next time sakura-san, I'll see you soon..."  
  
"Bye, Eriol-kun."  
  
"Goodbye." *click*  
  
Sakura hung up the phone feeling very confused. Could the girl she met during the reccess be that very Sarah Katie Collyester? The one with immense power and the position to conquer the forces of evil?  
  
"Sakura, daijoubu desu ka?" Kero-chan flew over to Sakura and sat on her bed.  
  
"Kero-chan, do you know anyone by the name of Sarah Katie Collyester?" Sakura asked dazedly, not even noticing that she finally managed to pronounce Sarah Katie's surname properly.  
  
Kero-chan frowned and went into deep thought, "It does ring a bell...hmmm" he crossed his tiny legs and floated into the air, "I think...I think her father's name was Kenneth Collyester. If my memory serves me right, he was a friend of Clow Read!" He looked at Sakura suspiciously, "How do you know about him?"  
  
"I dunno, today there were 6 transfer students from Victoria school, somewhere at the northern part of Japan, I don't really know," Sakura said uncomfortably.  
  
"And?" Kero prompted her.  
  
"And one of them has a name called Sarah Katie Collyester." Sakura said, feeling slightly annoyed, since it was so obvious.  
  
"Oh," Kero said, "Well, maybe it's another Sarah Katie Collyester. Lots of people around the world have the same name ya'know."  
  
Sakura looked down, "I guess..." and she went back to brushing her hair, making it clear that she did not want to continue the conversation anymore.  
  
Kero, however, sank back down to Sakura's bed. *"If Kenneth Collyesterwas a King, that must mean Sarah Katie is princess...but which Kingdom do they rule? I think I'll speak to Yue soon..."*  
  
***  
  
"So...what do we do now?"  
  
Tammy, Belinda, Adora, Ryu, Andrews and Sarah Katie were all sitting on the floor of Sarah Katie's hotel room in a circle, discussing they first day in Tomoeda, Tokyo.  
  
"Whaddya mean "what do we do now" ?" Belinda asked irritably.  
  
"Well, It's obvious we've found the girl from Sarah's dreams, so? How do we move in on her?" Adora replied.  
  
"We shouldn't do anything yet until another dream comes. At the moment, we should just continue with what we came here for in the first place, to study their culture..." Andrews said dully.  
  
"I totally agree with that," Tammy added, "After all, Sarah hasn't been having those dreams lately, so maybe it might have just been a normal dream..."  
  
Karana (the cat) which was resting in Sarah Katie's lap purred suddenly, and everyone, (including Cerbuls, which was in Andrews lap) looked at her.  
  
"Do you have a suggestion or anything, Karana-chan?" Sarah Katie asked Karana and stroked her back gently.  
  
Then the cat spoke to them, "Not really, I was just thinking that, maybe... maybe we, me and Cerbuls that is, should go and have a look at them too."  
  
"How," Adora said sacarstically,"Are you going to greet them then?" she imitated Karana's smooth and soft voice, "Meow, hello, my name is Karana, nice to purr meet you..."  
  
"Haha," Cerbuls said angrily and Belinda bonked Adora on the head with a pillow.  
  
"Use your brains," Karana said, not taking much notice of Adora's outburst, that's what we have out transformers for..."  
  
"What?" Adora said, looking even more bewildered than ever, "You're going to meet them as a beast!?"  
  
"Of course not!" Karana replied hotly and Sarah Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Have you forgotten that they can change into humans with that thing? Baka!" Ryu said, feeling extremely annoyed.  
  
"Oh right..." Adora said, blushing, "Sorry..." she added disdainfully, seeing the duh faces on everyone.  
  
"Okay," Karana continued, "Sarah Katie, all you have to do is ask to visit that Sakura girl on maybe, the day after tomorrow, when you've known her slightly better? And then I'll come along with you to her house, in my human form of course, as your...erm..."  
  
"Escort," Tammy piped up.  
  
"Guardian," Andrews suggested reasonably, "which is true, even in your cat or beast form,"  
  
"Okay, Sarah Katie's guardian," Karana agreed and the rest nodded.  
  
"So Sarah Katie, do your best to be good friends with her tomorrow and try to get close," Cerbuls said seriously.  
  
***  
  
*"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"* Sarah Katie said, feeling extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Sakura smiled at Sarah Katie and handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Sarah Katie drew in her breath happily, those were her favourite flowers, lillies, daisies and sunflowers. The flowers felt so warm and welcoming, so sincere and joyful. But there was something about the girl who had handed them to Sarah Katie.  
  
Sakura smiled again at Sarah Katie, but this time, the smile was a bit creepy. Sarah Katie started to feel frightened. She stepped back and tilted her head slightly, *" Sakura-chan?"* she asked again, *"Is that you?"*  
  
Sakura stepped towards her and suddenly, an unimaginable force of power stabbed Sarah Katie. There was no blade or bullet or a trace of magic coming from Sakura, but the force was just there.  
  
Sarah Katie dropped the flowers and fell to her knees. *"I know this feeling..."Sarah Katie thought, gasping desperately for breath, *"It's the feeling of evil...It's the force of darkness..."*  
  
Looking up, she saw someone. The person had the body of Sakura, the face of Sakura and the movement of Sakura. But he or she didn't have the soul of the real Sakura. Sarah Katie felt confused, but she couldn't think properly. Her energy was being drained out of her so quickly that with each second, she became weaker.  
  
Then she saw a wierd black shape rise out of Sakura and she noticed that the flowers had wilted... Sarah Katie couldn't take the pain anymore, she was about to black out when someone appeared in front of her, someone who looked uncannily like Sakura... and that person said...  
  
"SARAH-CHAN!"  
  
Sarah Katie blinked and opened her eyes. Tammy was looking at her angrily and shouting at the top of her lungs. "SARAH-CHAN! Wake UP! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Wha-aaat?!" Sarah Katie yelled. She sat up so abruptly that even Tammy got a shock. "What's the time?" she demanded.  
  
"It's...um...It's 7.30, Tomoeda junior College starts at 8 remember?" Tammy said.  
  
"Ahhhhh! No kidding! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Sarah screeched. She jumped out of bed and made a mad rush into the toilet, and pushed Belinda, who was brushing her teeth, out of it.  
  
"Hey! Wait-a-minute!" Belinda shouted angrily, as foam spilled over from her mouth onto the hotel carpet.  
  
"Urghhh...Belle, that is like so gross...." Adora said in disgust and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Belinda gave Adora the death glare, but didn't bother to reply, afraid that more suds and foam would spill out from her mouth.  
  
Sarah Katie got bathed and changed in record time. She had always been schooling at Victoria and she had always stayed in the dormitories there, sharing the same one with Belinda, Adora, and Tammy. So, even if they woke up late, it was perfectly all right because they lived right in the school and didn't have to make a rush to get there.  
  
Right after Sarah Katie had changed (and Belinda had rinsed her mouth), the 4 girls rushed out of the room, (nearly trampling over Karana) to find that Ryu and Andrews had already left for school. "Oh...those incorrigible jerks..." Sarah Katie said, grinding her teeth.  
  
"No time to curse them," Tammy said hastily, "We've got ten minutes before school starts..."  
  
"Yikes....!" They screamed and dashed for the elevators....  
  
***  
  
"Wow... I thought we were really going to get it then..." Sarah Katie sighed in relief. It was reccess already and Sarah Katie and Tammy was chatting to Sakura and Tomoyo. Belinda and Adora were off somewhere else. Sarah suspected that they were probably flirting with the two (cute) boys whom they had met earlier that morning.  
  
Sakura smiled, "No, Hanazawa-sensei isn't that strict or mean. He's quite nice actually, and he won't give you detention for being late." she grinned, "Or else I'd probably be kicked out of this school by now."  
  
Sarah Katie laughed, but stopped abruptly, remembering the dream. She looked at Sakura closely, but couldn't seem to sense any bad aura coming from he rand wondered why she had felt the evil coming from Sakura during the dream.  
  
Sakura saw Sarah Katie looking uncomfortable and put immediately began to worry. "Is something wrong, Sarah-chan?" she asked.  
  
'Oh, no... no of course not!" Sarah Katie shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"If you're sick, you really should go to the doctor," Tomoyo added, with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"No, I'm fine, really..." Sarah replied feeling extremely guilty. Do your best to be good friends with her tomorrow and try to get close... Sarah Katie quickly shook those Cerbuls words away from her mind. She felt terrible. Sakura was so sincere in their friendship, and was always so nice and caring to her; sarah Katie could tell that, even though she had only known her for two days. And yet, she was taking advantage of Sakura's kindness and their friendship to complete her mission, although she had no idea even what it was.  
  
She needed to talk to someone, someone whom she knew would listen to her carefully.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon, after school, Sakura met Shaoran at an ice-cream stall.  
  
"Shaoran-kun! Omatase! (Hope you didn't wait long!)" She called the moment she saw him.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not..." Shaoran replied, smiling.  
  
She sat down at the table and looked straight into his eyes, making him blush furiously. "It's been quite a while since with gone like this, right?" Sakura askeed.  
  
"Er...yeah..." Shaoran nodded, trying to control his blush.  
  
"You're not sick, are you?"Sakura said worriedly. She went closer to him and put her hand on his forehead, "your face is all red!"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said and he held her hand and put it down on the table. She smiled at him again and he realised just how comfortable it was to be with her.  
  
Still not letting go of her hand, he asked her, "Well? What would you like to order?"  
  
Sakura didn't seem to mind holding his hand, in fact, she shifted the position of her hand until her fingers were in between his. "I think, I'll have the chocolate soda please," she said casually.  
  
Shaoran nodded, his face still a bit pink, and signalled a waiteress for their order. The waiteress arrived with a pad of paper and a pen in her hand, "What are your orders?" she asked politely, smiling a them.  
  
"Erm...two chocolate sodas please," Shaoran said.  
  
"Two chocolate sodas," The waitress mumbled to herself as she scribbled onto her pad. She looked back at them, "Will there be anything else?"  
  
"No," Sakura answered,"That will be it."  
  
"Very well then," the waitress replied, "The sodas will be here in a jiffy," Then she notice them holding hands across the table and gave them a bit of a grin, "You two are a very cute couple," she said, "Have fun on your date."  
  
Shaoran and Sakura blushed, but they tried to forget what she had said. Then Sakura spoke up, "Ne, Shaoran-kun. Why did you invite me out?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that I've not talked to you for a while, so..."  
  
Both of them were silent for awhile, and then-  
  
"Erm, I have some news..."  
  
"There's something I wanna say..."  
  
Both of them looked at each other, then Shaoran said, "You go first."  
  
"Okay, Eriol-kun is coming back to Tokyo some time this week! I can't wait to see him!"  
  
"Really?" Shaoran asked her, feeling bewildered, "What a coincedence! Meiling's coming back too!"  
  
"Wow! I can't believe everything's happening so suddenly," Sakura exclaimed happily, "Furthermore, we've got some new friends from Victoria, we can even introduce Eriol-kun and Meiling-chan to them."  
  
Hearing that, Shaoran frowned, "Sakura-chan,"  
  
"Um-hm...?"  
  
"I don't want to burst your bubble, but don't you find those newcomers a bit wierd?"  
  
"Wierd? What do you mean 'Wierd'?" Sakura said indignantly.  
  
"It's just that they seem to produce some wierd type of aura. And that Collyester-san, don't you think that she doesn't really seem interested in your friendship with her? Furthermore, she seems to have some kind of dark magic?"  
  
Sakura straightened up and her face darkened, "How can you say that about her? She's my friend and she's also a very nice girl!"  
  
Shaoran looked shocked, "I didn't mean it, I just...I was worried for you."  
  
Sakura looked even more angry. She pulled her hand away from Shaoran's clutch and said, "Well don't say things you don't mean then! I can't believe you have such bad thoughts about others!"  
  
"Sakura...Don't get so worked up...", Shaoran protested.  
  
Just then, the sodas came and both of them were occupied with finishing up their sodas. Not one word was spoken until they left the ice-cream stall.  
  
***  
  
"Sarah? Are all right? Why did you want to see me?" Andrews asked Sarah Katie when they met near the Tomoeda playground.  
  
"Andrews...hi," she said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that...why don't you sit down first before we talk?" she said, indicating the space beside her on the bench which she was sitting on.  
  
"All right," he said obediently and sat down, "Okay, What's up?"  
  
"Andrews? I really miss home, and I heard Daddy say that he would let me go home after I completed one last mission. but frankly, I don't know if he really let me go, because I was sent here to help the people of this Earth, and I know that evil will be here for a very long time. I know you guys are in the same boat as me, and that I'm being very selfish. I know Rebeccah always says she's jealous of me because she has no powers and that she can't defend herself, but sometimes I envy her lack of self-defence. She gets to stay safely at home and be with Mom and Dad while I stuck here doing all the hard work. I know it's not because Daddy doesn't love me, and that it's because I'm the strongest "warrior" he's got, but Andrews, I really want to go home!"  
  
"Whoah slow down! It's all right, you don't have to become so hysterical..." Andrews said, smiling kindly at her, "Say it slowly. Don't blabber it, I won't run away...I'll still be here."  
  
Sarah Katie looked at him sadly, "The worst part is, I feel so guilty about Sakura-chan, as though I'm just using her or something. I just want to get over with this mission and lead a normal life in Victoria, even if I don't get to go home. It's as if she's just any old map, to find out what my mission is, complete it, and when I'm done, I toss it away."  
  
Andrews nodded and patted her head gently.  
  
"I feel so bad. But I really don't know if she's a bad person or not, but to me, she's just like an angel. a perfect, flawless angel. And I don't really know what all those dreams mean..."  
  
Andrews looked into her eyes and said, "Yes, but you don't know if she's acting or not. Maybe she already knows who you are. Maybe, she's one of those enemies who've hated us since we were even born. We don't know. We've fought so many types of evil that we don't what's coming for us next. So I think the best thing is to just be wary of her first, then we'll find out what to do."  
  
Sarah Katie wiped her tears, "Okay Andrews," she said slowly. "I guess I'll have to regard her as an enemy at the moment...then we'll see what we can do..."  
  
***  
  
Author's note~ I hope this is long enough for everyone. It's quite okay, isn't it? Anyway, Meiling and Eriol will arrive in the next chapter. And Eriol will have some news about Sarah Katie. And by the way, Thanks to ss- chan and Princess Teplethia for giving me my first ever reviews.  
  
I'll try my best to make this story good, so keep on R+R!  
  
~Sailor Sun 


	4. History of the Collyesters

Title : The Stars Will Shine Forever  
  
Chapter Four : History of the Collyesters  
  
Author's note : Ok, here it goes, I'm back again. My holidays are going to be over in a week's time, so I'm trying to type as fast as I can, and finish as many chapters as possible. Well, anyway, I hope you guys (gals) like this chapter...  
  
Read on.  
  
~Sailor Sun  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So... you had a quarrel with Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
It was the same day which Sakura had gone out on a date with Shaoran and had a tiff. Sakura, who felt extremely miserable then, had called Tomoyo over that evening to have dinner with her since she was alone at home.  
  
"Uh-huh," Sakura replied, wiping up the kitchen table after their meal. "Maybe I was overacting or something, but I really felt angry when he said that about Sarah-chan." She sighed and flopped down on a chair, "I felt as though he was insulting someone very close to me, as if he was insulting you!" She looked at Tomoyo, "Why do you suppose?"  
  
Tomoyo sat down on a chair too, "Well, you just have this thing for Sarah- chan when you first met her, just like I had this thing for you when I first became your friend..."  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Somehow, I don't think that's it..."  
  
*Ding...Dong...*  
  
Sakura stood up abruptly and pushed her chair back."I wonder who that could be," she muttered curiously. It definitely wasn't her dad, who had gone to Osaka for business, and her brother was working overtime that day.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "Maybe it's a postman or something...Or maybe it's Li-kun coming over to apologise."  
  
"I'll go check it out," she said and ran to the door.  
  
*click She opened the door a crack and looked outside. Then she put her hand to her mouth and gasped, because who could it be but...  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun!" she shrieked happily.  
  
Hearing that, Tomoyo stood up quickly, made sure her dress was on properly and her hair was straight, and ran out to meet.  
  
Sakura threw the door open, "Hayaku irashaite yo! (Hurry up and come in!)"  
  
He smiled at her, "Arigato, Sakura-san,"  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Ogenki-desuka? (How are you?)" Tomoyo asked, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
He chuckled, "I'm fine, Daidouji-san..." He walked towards her, "You have become prettier since the last time I met you..."  
  
Tomoyo blushed furiously and Sakura closed the door. "Eriol-kun, you should have told me that you were coming here today, I would have picked you up from the airport..." Sakura said.  
  
"Sorry, but I've had quite a lot of things on my mind..." Eriol sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You should have some rest then," Tomoyo squeaked anxiously.  
  
Eriol smiled at her, "You're still the same, Daidouji-san, ever so kind and caring for others..."  
  
Tomoyo was speechless. "I...I'll go make some tea..." she stammered and bustled off to the kitchen.  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun, so...what's up? You seem really tired," Sakura remarked, observing the dark ring under his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, ever since I heard about Sarah Katie Collyester, my curiosity got the better of me, so I did some research on her in Clow Read's library...and you won't believe what I found..." he added.  
  
He pulled out a extremely huge a bulky book out of his backpack and dropped it onto the coffee table. There was a loud bang and dust flew everywhere.  
  
"Gomen," Eriol said, waving the cloud of dust away, "Sorry about that."  
  
"Betzuni," Sakura choked and let out a hacking cough, "Did you lug this enormous book all the way here?"  
  
"Yes, I-"  
  
"Sakura! What was that loud bang! You're so noisy!" Kero flew into the living room complaining. When he saw Eriol, he bowed slightly and said, "Ah! Eriol, Ogenki desuka?" Then he looked around and said, "Ore? (Wierd?) Suppi ne?"  
  
Eriol smiled, "Spinel Sun's not here right now, he stayed back at the hotel with Nakuru."  
  
"So-ka? (Is that so?)"  
  
Just then Tomoyo came in with the cup of tea and placed it in front of Eriol, "Dozo..." she said softly and sat sat down on the sofa next to Sakura.  
  
"Arigato," he said and took a sip of tea, "Very nice, Arigato, Daidouji- san..."  
  
Then he put the cup down and said, "Since everyone is here, I might as well get on with what I was saying about Sarah Katie Collyester..."  
  
"Ore? Sarah-chan?" Tomoyo asked, puzzled, but Sakura shushed her and said that she listen first.  
  
"Okay, Spinel Sun helped me to find her background information and we somehow discovered a whole book about her," he gestured towards the huge book, "Well actually, it's more about her father, King Kenneth Collyester, but there is a whole chapter dedicated to her, so let's have a look..." he picked up the whole book and rested it on his lap.  
  
"But first," Eriol said, flipping through the pages, "A bit of information on her father..."  
  
"I remember her father!" Kero blurted out, "he used to learn some magic from Clow Read."  
  
Eriol felt amused, "Very good, Kero-chan, it seems that your memory is still very sharp. It says here, (*jabs at the book) that he used to learn the same of magic as Clow Read. You could even say that they were partners. Just like Clow Read put the powers in the cards, Kenneth Collyester put them in crystals. But his powers were a bit different."  
  
"There was no need for a wand to activitate them because only special people could use them. There was also no elemental crystals like wood, earth, fire, water, wind and light or dark because it was rumoured that he put these powers into 5 specific people. Each one had their own abilities."  
  
"Creepy," Kero commented and Sakura glared daggers at him.  
  
"Well," Eriol continued and he flipped even more pages, "He had two daughters, only two, and they were twins. One was name Rebeccah and the other Sarah Katie. Rebeccah was born with the gracefulness, the kindness and beauty, just like Tomoyo," he added thoughtfully, smiling at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. Sakura giggled. Kero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, Sarah Katie, however, took after her father's genes. She was born with skills to battle and magic powers. Her power was unimaginably strong and she had also one more talent, and that was the ability to control the dark forces."  
  
Eriol paused and took another swig of tea. He gave Tomoyo a puppyish look, "Do you mind continueing, Daidouji-san? I'm really sorry, but I'm very tired..."  
  
"Oh, no problem," Tomoyo replied enthusiastically, jumping at the request. She took the ultimately heavy book from him and continued in her sweet voice.  
  
"Er... it says here that Sarah Katie got the powers of fire and solar energy. Erm... these people, I'm not sure who though, Cappriella got the powers of Dark and Light, Aquaria got the powers of water and ice. And... hmmm, this name sounds familiar, Ryu got the powers of wind, wood and had psychic powers? And Andrews got the powers of Lightning and Earth... Very interesting."  
  
"Well, erm, Sarah Katie's powers were a disadvantage for her and her kingdom which her father ruled, they didn't say which kingdom though... and their enemies kidnapped her. They hypnotised her and she could hold it back for awhile. But about a few weeks later, her energy weakened and the enemies used her to draw out the forces of evil to attack her own kingdom. Well, it seems someone whom loved her a lot managed to save her and awaken her. The evil forces drew back and they were saved... and oh, this part is so sad..."  
  
"Just read on Tomoyo, we can handle it." Kero said.  
  
"But the enemies had drained out all her powers by using her to control the dark forces, so she was very ill. She was going to die, when her mother, Shila Collyester, put a spell on everyone in their kingdom. She put a spell on them to sleep and then be reborn centuries later and when Sarah Katie's powers would have healed. She sent her to Earth so that no enemies would be able to find her and use her again and so that she could eleminate the enemies which lived here. And, er... well, after that the crystals were sent along to help her but it seems that three of her guardians and that Cappriella, Aquaria, Ryu and Andrews went along too." Tomoyo sighed, "Well, that's that..."  
  
"Whoo... long story...!" Kero said massaging his own shoulders.  
  
"Well, it was very interesting. And now we know that Sarah Katie Collyester isn't a bad person after all." Sakura remarked. *"And it's just a story, I still don't believe that Sarah-chan is that powerful sorceress."*  
  
"Books may be misleading you know, so you still ought to be cautious...And, she might be, yet again, controlled by someone. Thanks Daidouji-san," Eriol picked up the book from Tomoyo and they smiled sweetly at each other.  
  
Stuffing the book in his bag, Eriol looked over at Sakura and said, "Well, good night everyone. I suppose you have school tomorrow, so I won't hold you up. But, I'll be here again, so so long for now." And with that he walked out the door and down the steps.  
  
Tomoyo looked hastily at Sakura, "I'd better get going too, it's late and my mother will be worried," she was about to turn and go when she turned back and said, "You should talk to Shaoran, he was just worried for you and you misunderstood that. After all, he likes you a lot, and you feel the same way about him too." She patted Sakura's shoulder and left.  
  
Sakura looked out the door and saw that she had managed to catch up with Eriol. She smiled as she saw them chat to each other happily, both of them looked like the perfect match. Just like she and Shaoran...  
  
***  
  
~Next morning~  
  
"I'm so tired...I felt as though I didn't sleep a wink last night!" Ryu groaned.  
  
"Well, you would've, if you hadn't stayed up so late talking to Belinda..." Andrews said sullenly, picking porridge  
  
The six of them had (miraculously) woken up early that morning before school and were sitting at the hotel's breakfast lounge, eating (what else?) breakfast.  
  
"REALLY?" Adora and Sarah Katie screeched excitedly together, "WHAT DID YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT?"  
  
Belinda turned pink and glared at Andrews who was trying to get the spinach out of his japanese porridge. Then she put an extremely fake smile on her face and laughed loudly (something like the laugh Tomoyo does :"Ohohohoho!") "Ahh... it's nothing... we didn't talk much really, we just went out for a midnight stroll...."  
  
"Midnight stroll???" Adora and Sarah Katie drew in their breath and clasped their hands together. (apparently shocked)  
  
Belinda gasped and put her hand to her mouth, realising what she'd just said. "Nono...not at all..."  
  
Tammy started to snigger as Adora and Sarah Katie went into swooning fits, "oh... that is so... romantic!" "Belinda, I didn't know you were so ahead of us already!"  
  
Belinda turned tomato red and started bopping Ryu over the head with her schoolbag, "Arghhh! This is all your fault...!"  
  
"Ow...ow..." Ryu covered his head and yelled with each bop. "Well," he managed to shout, "It was very romantic, wasn't it? And you enjoyed it!"  
  
Seeing Adora, Sarah Katie and Tammy's eyes widen as they teased Belinda even more, Ryu grinned. How he loved to see Belinda's embarrassed expression on her face. It made her look so cute...  
  
***  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Sarah Katie called when she saw Sakura entering through the school gates. She winked at her friends and said, "I'll see you guys later, business first, or in this case, missions."  
  
"See ya Sarah!" Tammy called.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura turned around on her blades and saw Sarah Katie running towards her. "Ne, Sakura-chan, Ohayo! (Good morning!)"  
  
"Ohayo, Sarah-chan!" Sakura replied cheerfully.  
  
"Ano, Sakura-chan...?"  
  
"Nani? (What is it?)"  
  
"Erm... Well, I er, I..." *"Oh man! I can't believe I didn't think of a reason to visit her before! I'm such a dumbbell! Karana-chan is going to kill me if I don't find a way to get to her house!"*  
  
"Do you want to ask me something?" Sakura asked politely, even though she looked a bit bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, erm... well, I was wondering if you'd like to taste the new cake I baked!" Sarah Katie blurted out recklessly.  
  
Sakura paused, then she said, "Ok! I'd love to!"  
  
"Maybe, I can bring it to your house after school, at about 5.30?" Sarah Katie continued nervously, although she felt like kicking herself.  
  
"Yeah! I'll give you my address later...Thanks!"  
  
"No Prob," Sarah Katie replied.  
  
The moment she saw Sakura walk away, she walked calmly into an isolated part of the school, stood calmly by the side and made sure no one was there. Then she calmly drew in her breath... ... and let out a shrilling shriek, "HOW AM I GOING TO BAKE A CAKE IN A HOTEL!"  
  
***  
  
~After school~  
  
"Arggghhh! I dunno what I was thinking! I must have been totally nuts to have suggested for her to try a cake which I baked!" Sarah Katie said, practically pulling out her hair.  
  
"Leave your hair alone," Karana snapped.  
  
She was now in her human form, and a very beautiful human at that. She had long, curly, silky black hair which reached up to her waist. She had rosy cheeks and pretty, sparkling brown eyes. Her features were also very soft and all in all, let's just say she was a very good-looking person.  
  
"You must've been nuts," Karana said skeptically, "Have you even noticed that they don't put ovens in hotels?"  
  
"Yes, I noticed that fine," Sarah Katie snapped indignantly back at her. She scrunched up her face, "No wonder you get along so well with Rebeccah. Both of you have the looks and practically live to annoy me."  
  
Karana sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry." when she saw Sarah Katie still looking moody, she rolled her eyes and knelt on one knee, "Ok ok, gomen nasai, O- hime-sama (Princess). We'll think of a plan, ok?"  
  
Sarah Katie grinned, 'That's more like it! Now let's get a move on it! Come on! Chop chop!"  
  
"Okay," Karana said, "Whaddya we do?"  
  
"I don't know," Sarah Katie said, shrugging.  
  
They looked at each other. ~silence~  
  
"Arghhh! I can't take another moment off this!" Sarah Katie yelled, "Candy! Build!" Two glowing crystals rose out of a little cloth bag from her pocket and turned into two strange sort of spirits.  
  
"Candy! Build! Help me make a nice, delicious, creamy vanilla and chocolate cake please!" she ordered.  
  
"Sarah-chan! What are you doing? You're not supposed to used the crystals for things like this!" Karana shrieked, starting to panic.  
  
"Well! If I don't use them for this then what else can I use them for? You can't use the candy crystal to attack enemies! What would you do? Cover them with sugar?" Sarah Katie remarked cheerfully as she watched the candy and build crystal bake her a cake, taking absolutely no notice of Karana's fustrations.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
"Tadaah!" Sarah Katie exclaimed happily, holding a beautifully designed chocolate and vanilla cake in her hand. She put her finger and slid it by the side of the cake and tasted the icing. "Mmmmm... delicious!" she put a sickly sweet look on her face, "Won't you try it too, Karana-chan?"  
  
Karana frowned, but she couldn't resist the temptation. She opened her mouth wide as Sarah Katie cut a piece for her and fed it to her. "Mmm... " Karana couldn't help complimenting the Candy and Build crystal's skills, "This tastes heavenly!"  
  
"Arigato," Sarah Katie whispered as the two crystal spirits went back into either of their crystals.  
  
"Well, It's time we got moving. We've still got to go to Sakura-chan's house, right?" Karana reminded Sarah Katie.  
  
"Oh right, I totally forgot," Sarah Katie said. She quickly cut half of the cake and put in a medium-sized box. Then she put the other half on a plate and placed it on the coffee table.  
  
"For the others when they get back from shopping," she told Karana, "But I'll bet Adora and Ryu will whack it all up before the others have a chance to taste it." she added, sighing.  
  
Then she took the slip of paper which Sakura had written her address on earlier that day and walked briskly out of the hotel room, with Karana following closely behind her.  
  
***  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Watashi Iteruyo! (I'll get it!)" Sakura yelled, as she raced for the door and threw it open. "Sarah-chan! You're here! Iraashimasen! (Welcome!)"  
  
"Arigato," Sarah Katie replied politely, although she felt a bit nervous.She removed her shoes and stepped cautiously into the house, as though expecting to feel an aura from inside.  
  
"Umm... who's this?" Sakura asked, peering around Sarah Katie and seeing a strange, tall and beautiful woman following her.  
  
"Oh! That's my erm... she's my erm... guardian!" Sarah Katie said and shutting her eyes with embarrassment when she realised how ridiculous it sounded.  
  
"Oh, Ok, Nice to meet you," Sakura held out a hand for Karana to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you to, Kinomoto-san, Sarah-chan told me all about you. You can call me Karana," Karana said, bowing slightly with respect. She took Sakura's hand and shook it and a strong feeling of power and energy came over her.  
  
She gasped, startled by the power. Sarah Katie and Sakura both looked at her, "Is something wrong? Karana-san," Sakura asked, looking plainly at Karana.  
  
Karana shook her head and smiled shyly, "No, everything's fine."  
  
"Oh, please sit down then," Sakura gestured towards the sofa and Sarah Katie and Karana sat down obediently.  
  
"Sakura! Who's that at the door?" a voice rang out from the kitchen. A tall, young man of nineteen popped into the living room.  
  
"Onni-chan! This is a new friend I met in school three days ago! She transfered here from Victoria Junior College." Sakura introduced them, "Sarah-chan, this is my Onni-chan, Kinomoto Touya, Onni-chan, this is Sarah Katie Colly...er... Collyester and her...uh...guardian, (*Sarah Katie and Karana wince*) Karana."  
  
Touya went up to Sarah Katie and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you," he said and shook Karana's hand too.  
  
*"What is this? It feels wierd, both Sakura-san and Kinomoto Touya-san have the same type of feeling...I wonder what it is..."* -Karana  
  
"Oh, by the way, before I forget, here's the cake I wanted to let you taste," Sarah Katie said, taking the box of cake out.  
  
Sakura took the cake from her and opened it, "Wow! This cake looks fantastic! Thanks a lot! We should all eat it together for tea! Onni-chan, would you mind brewing some tea for us please."  
  
"Okay..." Touya replied good-naturedly, casting a backward glance at Sarah Katie and Karana.  
  
"Well...how do you like it in Tomoeda so far?" Sakura asked Sarah Katie.  
  
"Oh, I like it fine. It's really nice studying here, and the people are quite sweet to me too." She smiled at Sakura, "Especially you and Tomoyo- chan."  
  
Sakura blushed, "Well, it's nothing really. I mean, we're always glad to make new friends and stuff like that."  
  
"Well, erm...thanks a lot for showing me and my friends around and helping out. We're really grateful," Sarah Katie thanked Sakura.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes but other than that, they all felt very comfortable being together. Sakura took a brief look at Sarah Katie and smiled to herself, "She's sometimes so shy, but she's also such a nice person. I seem to like her a lot. She's definitely not that sorceress. Not that the sorceress is bad or anything, but Eriol-kun sems to think so. But I disagree this time. But it doen't matter because this Sarah Katie Collyester has absolutely nothing to do with Kenneth Collyester's daughter...And she's definitely not the girl from my dream..."  
  
Just then, Sarah Katie caught Sakura's eye and they both grinned at each other. Meanwhile, Karana watched them in amusement, *"There seems to be some unspeakable type of force between them. Their friendship seems to be so strong. Maybe these two can be friends after all."*  
  
"Tea's ready!" Touya announced as he walked into the living room, carrying four plates, four cups of tea and a butter knife.  
  
"Arigato, Onni-chan," Sakura said. She took the butterknife from the tray and begin to cut the cake into small pieces and placed them one piece on each cake. After she had handed a piece to everyone, she took a bite of the (magically-made) cake.  
  
"Sugoku Oishii! (Very delicious!) Ne, Onni-chan?" Sakura asked her brother, who nodded, his mouth full of cake.  
  
"Yeah!" Karana agreed.  
  
"It tastes so goooood..." Sarah Katie remarked.  
  
Sakura and Touya looked at them, surprised. "But didn't you two bake this?" they asked.  
  
There was a pause. Sarah Katie blushed and sweatdropped. "Er...I mean, it tastes so good eating it with you...ohohohohoho!" she laughed, feeling extremely silly.  
  
*'Ugh..."* Karana sweatdropped too.  
  
*"She sounds just like Tomoyo-chan..."* Sakura and Touya thought with blank expressions on their faces.  
  
***  
  
~Time passed (in which Touya, Sakura, Sarah Katie and karana had a very good time chatting and making jokes with each other.)~  
  
"Ososama (Thanks for your hospitality). We really enjoyed ourselves here. I'll see you next Monday! Matane! (bye!)" Sarah Katie thanked Sakura and Touya as she and Karana departed from sakura's house.  
  
"To-itashimashite! (You're welcome!) Thanks for the cake too! Ja-ne!" Sakura replied cheerfully as she closed the door.  
  
"Well, there seems to be nothing wrong with that Sakura-san," Karana told Sarah Katie, "She's just like you said she was, pretty, kind and polite. I really liked her."  
  
Sarah Katie nodded, "yeah, I know, I really like her too."  
  
"Maybe...Just maybe, you got the wrong girl. Maybe the girl in your dream is a different one..." Karana commented.  
  
"Yeah...maybe." Sarah Kate repeated, "I just feel so confused."  
  
*"But that feeling when I touched them...It felt so familiar...I think...I think it was the power of Clow-san!"* -Karana  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Karana-chan!" a girl who looked like Sarah Katie called out.  
  
"Yes Rebeccah-sama..." Karana bowed.  
  
"I want you to meet my Uncle, Clow Read. He's a friends with Otto-san! (Dad)" Rebeccah said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rebeccah said politely an she shook Clow Read's hand. A strong wave of power went through her. "You have a very strong aura..." she observed.  
  
Clow Read smiled, "Thank you, not many people are able to notice that. You must have very strong powers... and senses..."  
  
Rebeccah caught Sarah Katie's eye then and smiled at her twin, but Sarah Katie rolled her eyes and said, "I'm outta here. I hate social parties..."  
  
*~End of flashback*~  
  
*"I still remember, Sarah-chan was always very arrogant and she hated mixing around...Maybe that's why can't remember the aura of Clow-san when she's around the Kinomotos..."*  
  
***  
  
"Well, that Collyester-san is quite nice..." Touya remarked after they had left.  
  
"I know, she's a very nice girl, but she just doesn't show it very much does she..." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, anyway, I find her much better than that stupid gaki (brat)." Touya made a gagging sound and walked away.  
  
Sakura jerked back to her senses, *"Gaki... Shaoran-kun... That's reminds me, I still haven't apologised to him..."  
  
***  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
Shaoran opened the door moodily, but when he saw Sakura standing at the doorway, his morose look faded quickly from his face. "Sakura? What are you doing here." he asked stiffly.  
  
She smiled the smile which never failed to make him blush and said, "Well, I just came to visit you and see how you were doing..." she said casually. She looked around his apartment, "Where's Waye-san?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, he went back to Hong Kong for awhile. Seems like his relative is getting married or something. Anyway, I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
  
"Can I come in?" Sakura asked and Shaoran stepped back quickly, blushing.  
  
"Sorry...I forgot...Please do," he held the door open for her and she walked in.  
  
"Please sit down," Shaoran nodded towards the couch, 'Would you like a drink?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's okay," Sakura said, "I just wanted to talk to you..." She patted the cushions on the couch, indicating him to sit next to her.  
  
He sat down, blushing furiously. "Yeah?" he asked  
  
"Well...Shaoran-kun," Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry I brushed you off like that, when we went out that day. It was really rude of me. And I apologse..."  
  
"It's okay," Shaoran replied looking down, "I guess I shouldn't have said that about Collyester-san."  
  
"No," Sakura shook her head, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to burst out on you like that. I know how worried you are for my safety, but sometimes, I just forget. And I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Shaoran said again, "I told you, I was just thinking too much, and-" He stopped suddenly when he saw that Sakura staring at him.  
  
Without thinking, Sakura closed her eyes and leaned close to Shaoran. Then, very gently, she placed her lips on his and gave a quick kiss. Before he knew what was happening, she had jumped off the couch and headed for the door, "Gomen Nasai..." she mummured, her face very pink, and opened the door.  
  
"Matte! (Wait!)" Shaoran called, his face just as red and started to chase after her.  
  
But someone else stopped Sakura for him, because the moment she opened the door, she put her hands to her mouth and gasped loudly, "Meiling-chan!"  
  
***  
  
Author's note ~ Well??? How do you like it? I hope it's quite okay, but I was sorta rushing this chapter, so please forgive all spelling errors in which I wasn't able to correct. By the way, thanks to orlha and again, Princess Teplethia for writing reviews...Arigato! Arigato! Please do write and read more! R+R please! Onegai!  
  
~Sailor Sun  
  
I may take awhile to finish off the next chapter, so here's a short (very short) preview...  
  
"Look! It's Sakura! She's being attacked!" Adora whispered, she prepared to yell, "Saku-mmmphh..."  
  
Belinda had covered her mouth.  
  
"What's your problem?" Adora said angrily.  
  
"Do you want her to find out our identities?" "What's wrong with that? She's also fighting that ugly, slimy whatcha-call-it monster! So she's a good gal! And she's also a magical person, so we can reveal our identities to her!"  
  
"She may not exactly be on out side," Andrews muttered. "We now know she has powers, so we have to be extra-cautious of her..."  
  
"No Andrews! I've had enough of you telling me to be wary of her," Sarah Katie said furiously, her face getting hot. "I'm going out to help her!"  
  
"Sarah! Wait! You can't fight that thing alone!" ...  
  
*** 


End file.
